Hidden Secrets
by The tear of the Phoenix
Summary: AU, what would have happened when a crazy couple of twins would have been at Hogwarts in the MWPP time? This story contains many illigal things such as math teachers being eaten by an elephant, or Dumbledore's Playboy pictures. The pairings are not sure yet, but there will be JPLE for sure. Romance, humor, drama.
1. Chapter 1

HELLOOOO and welcome to my new and first story: Hidden Secrets.

I'm feeling sentimental at the moment since I just watched Les Miserablés and cried my eyes out when the cute little boy died. Thanks for that.

Disclaimer: I'm blond but not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing from the Harry Potter series. I wish I did, so hehe, if you didn't know anything for my birthday yet… *wink*

Since there are a few things my lovely readers cannot understand without some further explanation, I will mark those things with an asterix (*) The explanations will stand on the bottom of the story.

Chapter one: The twins from hell

The Nocte family was an old pureblood family from the Netherlands, they were cunning, clever and aristocratic.

Noctes always had ink black hair and blue eyes. Always.

They hated muggleborns and half-bloods. Just like everyone on the Nassau school for witchcraft and wizardry. No muggleborns of half-bloods were accepted there, even when you were a better wizard than Dumbledore. Automatically, the Nocte's attended the school. It was even tradition now. As soon as a new Nocte was born, he or she (preferably he) was registered as a new student in 10 years

Well, that was the Nocte family, cunning, clever and aristocratic.

That's why Sebastian and Sarah Nocte loved their son Lucas Nocte. He was everything a Nocte had to be.

That's why Sarah Nocte was disgusted by their twins Olivia and Ethan.

Because they were everything a Nocte wasn't supposed to be. They were loud, annoying and mischievous. The only thing that they had from the Nocte family was their appearances and their brains.

Other members of the Nocte family even thought that Sarah had cheated on Sebastian, since no other member of the Nocte family was loud, nor mischievous.

Sebastian Nocte however, had a soft spot for the rebellious twins. As much as he let his wife know that he despised their behavior, as much as he inwardly smiled when they pulled another prank on Lucas.

Poor Lucas was always the target for the twins to pull a prank on. Lucas was a perfect heir. A perfect Nocte. He graduated this year and was currently getting a job at the ministry and he didn't talk to muggles or other despising creatures. Enough reason for the twins to prank him.

The Nocte family was happy, even when the twins were doing weird stuff again.

But then the bomb exploded.

A letter came.

From the school.

And as soon as the twins saw it, they ran upstairs in the enormous manor to build a fort.

The letter opened.

_"Esteemed Mister Nocte,_

_I am pained to inform you that your son and daughter are hereby removed from Nassau school for witchcraft and wizardry. _

_I am not sure if your children mentioned their newest prank they pulled on the last day of school. But I am sad to inform you that it was quite bad. _

_Our math teacher was swallowed by an elephant. It took us many days to get him out of the… canals. It is logical we remove them._

_It was not the first time they did something like this. I hope you will punish them severely. They are a disgrace to the Nocte family._

_Good luck with finding a new school for those two. _

_God bless you,_

_S. O. Poepbroek*"_

That was when the twins needed their fort.

They went down as heroes.

Olivia looked up from the book she had been reading when Ethan walked into her room.

"Hullo sister o' mine." Ethan greeted casually, leaning against the bookshelf.

"Hello Ethannie" She greeted back, smirking to herself while watching the figure looking at her books.

"Don't call me that! It's not manly!" Ethan exclaimed, looking at her pointedly.

"Neither is the cracking in your voice." She replied, grinning as she watched the male copy of herself.

"My voice doesn't crack!" Ethan exclaimed, the crack in his voice proving his point wrong.

She laughed, placing her book away.

"What do you want? If it's trying to convince Lucas he has to buy a rubber crocodile again, I'm not in this time." She said, sitting on her bed.

"Dad's going to place us at Hogwarts." Ethan informed her, walking over to the cage of her guinea pig, Henk*.

"He talked to you? He stopped his never ending contest of ignoring us?" she asked, laying down on her bed.

"No, I overheard him talking to Lucy*" He replied.

"Lucy, always the sneak of the family. But I thought he was going to place us at Durmstang?" she asked, glancing up at her ceiling.

"Durmstang didn't accept us, thought we were 'a danger for the society'." Ethan said while petting Henk.

She snorted. "But then Dad would have asked Beauxbattons, right?" she replied, eyes never leaving the ceiling.

"They were actually afraid that we would do something to their precious horses. So dad asked Dumbledore and we got in." Ethan said while getting his hand pissed over by Henk. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeew."

"Isn't Dumbledore the one that stood in the Playboy?" she asked, laughing and sitting up to watch the show.

"I think so, maaaannnnnnnnn, that were some pictures. Remember Lucy's reaction?" Ethan asked while wiping the piss from Henk at the curtains.

She grinned when she saw Lucas' face before her, looking at the disturbing pictures of Dumbledore.

"You know what this means right?" Ethan asked.

"Bad luck, very bad luck. When Henk doesn't like you, you're damned." She replied honestly.

"Nooooo, I mean that we're on the bottom of the social platform again. We have to fight our way to the top with our team." Ethan replied, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm not letting Madam Purplefoot near Henk again, last time she almost raped him. But you're right. But it also means more people to keep our secret from…" She said while playing with her shirt.

"She was just desperate for love. Don't judge." Ethan replied, completely ignoring the secret thing.

Suddenly a house elf popped up. "It's dinner time" It said in a squeaky voice before disappearing with another 'pop'.

"Who's in the dining room first, doesn't have to flirt with the milkman for three days." Ethan said while sprinting out of the door.

"Fucking cheat." She murmured while running out of the door.

With loads of stumbling and tackling each other, they came down to the dining room in a tie.

"I won. No doubt about it." Ethan said while panting.

"Not true, you bastard." She replied, punching her brother on the shoulder while sitting in a chair in the big dining room.

"I guess Lucy has to flirt with him, then." Ethan said, shrugging.

"I am not going to _flirt _with anyone!" Lucas said angrily from the opposite side of the table.

"Yes you are, with the Milkman. You know, the one with the sexy beard?" She asked.

Their conversation was cut off by her mother and father walking into the room. Talking about Hogwarts.

"Mud- and half-bloods. Isn't there any other school?" Sarah asked.

"No, just be happy they are accepted by that school. Otherwise they had to go to Germany, you know that school. The only pureblood there is the muggle studies teacher. Disgrace." Sebastian answered.

"What's all the fuss about?" She asked while the food appeared on the table.

Her mother just huffed and looked away while muttering something about disgrace for the family.

"You and your brother are going to Hogwarts." Sebastian replied stiffly.

"Really? But the new term starts in about four days!" Ethan said.

"We already got your supplies, don't bother. This is your last chance on a good education. Please don't ruin it." Sarah replied, finally looking her children in the eyes.

"But like on Hogwarts there aren't things like math, English or gym, how are they supposed to do those subjects?" Lucas asked while cutting his meat neatly.

"Yes. We have extra books for all the other subjects. I presume you will keep that subjects up. And as for gym, just train extra beside your normal training schedule." Sebastian replied.

"But that are like eight subjects! Are we supposed to do French, Latin and Dutch too?" She asked, pouting.

"Yes. Besides your normal studies on Hogwarts you will get private lessons once a week to check your homework on Geology, History, Math, Dutch, Latin, French, English and Biology. Plus your… _training._" Sebastian stated firmly.

"Awh man, is it much?" Ethan asked, wearing the same pout as his sister.

"Normal amount. It is important that you follow those lessons. You will have a private chamber, by the way, so you will not be disturbed by other people." Sarah said, eating her salad.

"Awesome. We will not ruin it this time… well, at least not we're going to try…" Ethan said and she nodded too.

"Father, have you got any news from Willy lately?" Lucas asked.

Willy was a weird guy. Their father had made a deal with him so he could get muggle electronics from the future. Because as much as Sebastian Nocte hated muggles, he loved their technology. That's why the Nocte children listened to all sorts of music and had IPhones. Not that they cared much. Internet wasn't there yet, but they could listen to the music they liked and talk to the people they loved.

"Yes, some new muggle movies and new games." Sebastian replied.

"Have you got the new Les Miserablés?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes I have. And a whole bunch of other stuff for that matter." Sebastian replied. "But you will only get them if you promise to behave."

The twins looked at Sebastian with big blue eyes and nodded.

And then dinner was over.

The new things stood in a little room on the second floor of the room. And the twins, bursting with energy, were bouncing as they were walking with their father, eager to see the new things.

"Well, let me see, two new IPhones, Les Miserablés, the Hobbit and some books. Here you go kids." Sebastian said while handing out the stuff.

"Thanks father." The twins chorused as the headed to their rooms.

1 September 1974

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we ther-"

"No, as I have been saying the last hour, we AREN'T there yet." The chauffeur of the limo yelled.

"No need to be mad, we were just asking, you know." Ethan replied, trying to hide his grin.

"Do you have your staff?" Olivia asked as she was looking out of the window and making funny faces to the people outside.

"Yeah, in my trunk." Ethan said absentmindedly.

She nodded, sighing.

"Are we there yet?"

Pffff… that was the first chapter/ prologue.

Hope you enjoyed.

*Poepbroek: Heheehehehe… It means shitpants.

*Henk: Dutch name… typical if you ask me.

*Lucy: Lucas' nickname.

I know you want to see the Playboy pictures of Dumbledore. But I'll keep them to myself if you don't mind.

Kisses


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters.

Chapter two: meeting the other peeps

Olivia was not amused. At first she had to cross a sea and then drive in a car for 4 hours.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes." The chauffeur said, annoyed by the twins.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like a castle to me. More like a station." Ethan said while narrowing his eyes towards the building.

"You have to take the train to Hogwarts. Platform 9 3/4" said the chauffeur while helping them out of the limo. People were staring at them if they were royality, which wasn't that weird at all. The chauffeur gave them their trunks and drove away hastily.

"BYE WILBERT!" she yelled after him.

"His name was Wilfred." Ethan said, snorting.

"Nu-uh." She said shaking her head.

After a while of 'nu-uh' and 'I'm the one who's right' they decided to walk on the station, their trunks following neatly behind.

"Do you see platform 9 ¾ somewhere?" Ethan asked her.

She shook her head. "Hey, isn't that that Black woman who was at our place last year? Who said her children couldn't come?" she said while pointing towards the woman, who was yanking one son, clad in red robes, by his ear. Another boy, slightly younger than the other, was walking directly beside his mother.

"Yes, the one that thought Lucas would make a good man for her niece or something… Whatever, let's ask her. Polite mask, otherwise dad will kill us." Ethan said while walking over towards the Black woman.

"Ms. Black?" Ethan said in a polite voice when he reached his destiny.

"What do you-" Black stated until she turned around and saw the twins. "Oh I'm so sorry Ethan, Olivia." She immediately let go of the boy clad in red.

"How are you doing, Ms. Black?" She asked politely.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you and, forgive me, what are you doing here?" Ms. Black asked, trying to smooth down her dress, but failing harshly.

"We're good. We're searching for platform 9 ¾, it's hard to find." Ethan said while offering her a dazzling smile which made girl 'woo'.

"You're attending Hogwarts? How delightful, my children are going there too. This is Regulus…" Ms. Black said while shoving Regulus towards her so that they could shake hands. "… And this is Sirius." And the boy in red robes stepped forward, smiling at her with mischievous eyes.

"How delightful, now please, could you show us the way to the platform, we don't want to be late on for the train." She said while smiling a polite smile.

"Yes of course." Ms. Black said while leading them away to the barrier between platform 9 and 10. "Walk straight through here."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Black." Ethan said.

"Anything for you, children." Ms. Black replied with a smile oh so fake.

Then they were on platform 9 ¾ . And in their opinion, it was a mess. There were people everywhere hugging and kissing each other. As soon as possible, they loaded their trunks and cages on the train and found an empty compartment.

"When is that private teacher coming to check up on us?" She asked her twin brother.

"Saturday, in our private room." Ethan replied.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "No fun for us."

"We'll manage, we're the amazing duo after all. And Dad said that the extra subject's not that much." Ethan said with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think about those brothers, Serious and Regular?" Ethan asked.

"Regular? Typical pureblood child, second Lucy or something. Serious looks like someone who's fun, though." She replied while grabbing her laptop from her trunk

"hmmmm…. What are you doing?" Ethan asked while looking over her shoulder.

"Making notes about the persons we meet. It can help us out." She replied while typing something about Serious and Regular.

"Those boys have very weird names. Serious and Regular. Who names their children like that?" Ethan said while glancing at Ms. Purplefoot, who was trying to escape her cage to rape Henk again.

"Okay I have this:

'_Serious Black _

_Notes: looks like a fun person, even though his mother is a pureblood, he doesn't walk with the air of a pureblood.' _

'_Regular Black_

_Notes: looks a little younger than Serious, typical pureblood.' _

Hmmm… we need to add more if we know them better." She said while tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, put your laptop away before anyone sees it. I don't want to explain how electricity works again." Ethan said closing the laptop.

"Remember when we told the first years that it could eat humans? Their faces! Priceless!" She said while putting away the laptop, just in time, because a girl with auburn hair chose to walk into their compartment.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you have a copy of the Daily prophet?" The girl asked, trying to fix her tie. Then the girl looked up. "oh sorry… I don't think I know you.." The girl blushed at Ethan.

The twins, completely oblivious why the girl was blushing, just greeted the girl happily.

"We're new." Ethan said after the greeting.

"Oh… You must be transfer students, then? Anyway, my name is Lily, Lily Evans." The girl said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Not exactly, but my name is Ethan Nocte, nice to meet you, Lily. Can I call you Lily?" Ethan asked and Lily nodded, still blushing.

"Well, before any of you two…" she pointed to Ethan and Lily "…Forget me, my name is Olivia Nocte, and yes, we're twins." She said, folding her arms.

"Oh… er… yes, I must be going to… to er… my friends, yes my friends. Bye!" Lily said, stealing one last glance at Ethan before storming out of the compartment, flushing deeply. Lily probably didn't even catch her name.

"Well, that was… interesting." Ethan said, completely obvlious why Lily was blushing.

She made a non-commenting sound in the back of her throat and stared out of the window of the train. After a while, the compartment door went open again, this time revealing no other than Regular Black and some other people.

"Oh hi Regular." They chorused at the same time.

Regular flushed a bit and his friends snickered.

"It's Regulus." Regular said, blushing heavily, but trying to man up anyway.

"Do you hear that Ethannie? We were not that bad at all this time! We only missed two letters!" She exclaimed happily, giving Ethan a high five.

"My mom asked me if you were going to be in Slytherin." Regulus said, giving her a charming smile, his blush completely forgotten.

"What's a Slytherin?" Ethan asked, scrunching up his nose in a rather unintelligent manner.

Regulus sighed. "You'll see. Just make sure you'll be a Slytherin." Regulus said before he dismissed himself, leaving his friends winking at her.

"Bloody Regular and his bloody secret stuff." Ethan said, sighing dramatically.

A few hours and chocolate later, they finally arrived at some kind of station, probably leading to Hogwarts.

They carried their trunks outside the train and just watched, not knowing what to do. But then, a man with a mustache approached them, holding some kind of paper in her hands.

"Ethan and Olivia Nocte, I presume?" the man asked and they nodded. "I'm professor Slughorn, I teach potions on Hogwarts, it's a pleasure to meet you. I will be leading you towards the castle."

They were sitting in some kind of carriage with scary black animals in front of them, while Slughorn told them about the pureblood families at Hogwarts. They were high on chocolate, so they didn't really react, they just stared into nothingness, dreaming about swimming pools and gorilla's.

However, the chocolate didn't work for that long and they had to listen to the man's horrible speech about Potions.

"We took a shortcut, so we will be there earlier than the other students, then you can be sorted in your houses first. I recommend Slytherin, of course." Slughorn said with a wink.

"It's definitely not going to be Slytherin." She whispered in Ethan's ear when Slughorn looked away for a moment.

After a few moments, they arrived at the castle. They loaded their trunks out of the carriages and walked towards the entrance, where an old man stood waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, children." The old man said.

"Oh thanks,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: getting sorted in what?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the crazy twins and the naked pictures of Dumbledore.

I really do.

Olivia looked at all the crazy things Dumbledore had in his office. Al silver and stuff.

There were six people in the office, she, Ethan, Dumbledore, Slughorn, a scary woman with glasses, a… small person and a woman with curly hair.

It was quite a shock when she and Ethan saw Dumbledore. It wasn't the man from the Playboy pictures. They suspected it was Gandalf, anyways.

"Would you like to sit down?" Dumbledore asked kindly, and they obeyed quickly, wanting to know what kind of pranks they could pull without being punished severely.

"So, Mister and Miss Nocte, welcome at Hogwarts, your new home." Dumbledore said, smiling kindly with some kind of mad twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you very much sir, the castle is beautiful. I'm thrilled to stay here." Ethan said, using his most polite voice. She nodded too, smiling charmingly at the Headmaster.

"Thank you, I will presume you will behave at this school?" Dumbledore said, studying their faces.

"But sir! Of course we will, we really learned our lesson." She exclaimed, looking hurt.

Dumbledore just looked at them with his mad twinkle. This was really uncomfortable.

"Your parents told me about your condition, Miss, I presume you will be away every full moon?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Er… Yes, and the day after, sir." She said uncomfortably.

"And where will you go to train?" Dumbledore asked at both of them.

"We don't know, sir, but we saw a forest, maybe we can train there?" Ethan said, after sharing a look with her.

"The forest is very dangerous." Dumbledore said, looking over his glasses.

"We'll manage sir, we're used to that kind of things… At home, we also train in the forest and we never got any problems." She said, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

"That's settled then, and your parents mentioned something about a private teacher?" Dumbledore said, holding a letter in his hands.

"Yes, we've got extra lessons in Math, Geology, History, Biology, English, Latin, French, and Dutch, sir. Our parents think we will need it, so we got books and stuff and have homework for the subjects. Every Saturday our private teacher will come to our private chambers and help us with our homework." Ethan explained.

"Very well, let's get you sorted then, otherwise we'll be late for the feast. And we all want some peppermints, so we better hurry." Dumbledore said, winking at them, then he swished his wand and an old hat appeared in his hands.

"Sorted in what?" Ethan asked bluntly.

"The four houses, of course. Didn't you read Hogwarts: A history?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling even more.

"Er… His guinea pig peed all over it… hehe…" She said, pointing at Ethan.

"Sorry sir, my guinea pig has a very… sensitive bladder. You can't blame her though, what would you have done if you were in her position, sir?" Ethan said defensively.

Dumbledore just smiled at Ethan. "Well, here at Hogwarts we have four houses, that are meant to be your family, you spend your free time with them in the common room, you take classes with them and you eat with them. If you do good things, your house will get more points and when you do bad things your house will lose points. You also play Quidditch in a house team. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup."

"Awesome! You play Quidditch? At the Naussau college it was forbidden, something with too aggressive. Pussy's if you ask me." She exclaimed, suddenly hyper.

"What houses are there and how do you get sorted?" Ethan asked much calmer.

"Well, we have Slytherin, who's student is cunning and traditional, Hufflepuff, who's student is friendly and loyal, Gryffindor, who's students are brave and true at heart and last, Ravenclaw, who's student is smart and honest. We sort people with this hat." Dumbledore said after looking at her with a bemused expression, and showed them the hat in his hands.

She calmed down a bit and looked toward the old hat.

"I want to be sorted, can I go first?" She asked with angel eyes towards Dumbledore.

"Noooo, I want first!" Ethan said, also using a kitten look to seduce Dumbledore.

"But, sir I'm older, I have the right!" She yelled, totally forgetting her manners.

"Fine! You're first. Tosser." Ethan said, looking at her angrily.

She totally forgot that there were other people in the room, because she gripped the hat out of Dumbledore's hands and putted it on. The hat hadn't even touched her head or it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!". A grin appeared on her face and she handed the hat to Ethan, satisfied.

Ethan putted on the hat to and it also shouted "GRYFFIN DOR!" when it barely touched his head. They high-fived and sat down. Both hyper.

The four persons in the back just looked at them in surprise that they pulled off such a weird action, the stern looking witch looked rather satisfied herself, though.

"Very well then." Dumbledore said before swishing his wand and cladding them in their robes. It had red, they loved red! His eyes twinkled again, madly.

"Oh, look! So much better than that weird orange robes from Nassau!" Ethan said, studying his robes.

"Well, I'm professor McGonagall, I'm the Head of your house. I will show you towards you dormitories later, after the feast." McGonagall said, her mouth twitching a little.

"Mister and Miss Nocte, I will lead you to the Great hall, follow me, please." The little wizard said.

"Bye sir, thank you for accepting us!" They chorused before leaving the office and following the little wizard who was named Flitwick.

They entered the empty Great hall and they were nudged towards the Gryffindor table by Flitwick, who told them all about charms, which seemed a fine class.

Slowly, the Great hall was filled by groups of students. They saw Regular/Regulus at the Slytherin table, completely ignoring their presence on the Gryffindor table.

"Regular probably ignores us because we didn't follow his advice." Ethan said reading her thoughts about the young boy.

"Yeah, I wonder what house Serious is in, though." She wondered out loud "and that Evans girl."

"Gryffindor, they were wearing the same color as we do." Ethan replied.

She made a non-commenting sound. "Isn't it awesome that we can play Quidditch? We can finally fly without getting arrested by the ministry!" She exclaimed.

The Gryffindor table slowly filled with students, some whispering while looking at them, some girls giggling and some boys whistling.

Wow, that sure was uncomfortable.

Ethan began to speak in Dutch "Why do they do that? We're zoo-animals."

"Hmm… I don't know, you do come close to a Gorilla." She replied in Dutch.

Their conversation was rudely interrupted by Lily Evans and another girl. Lily was again blushing horribly.

"Hello Ethan, Olivia, may we join you?" Lily asked politely.

"Sure." Ethan said, while Dumbledore was announcing some things about forests.

They were listening to the boring speech when Dumbledore announced something interesting.

"As you may have noticed, we are now blessed by the presence of the Nocte twins, Ethan and Olivia Nocte, they are sorted into Gryffindor earlier this evening and will be attending fourth year. Please welcome them." He said while looking at them.

They smiled a little when the students clapped for them. They were still uncomfortable as hell.

After the little kids were sorted, they could FINALLY eat. Meat, of course.

"So where are you guys from?" Lily asked while her friend was talking to another person.

"The Netherlands." Ethan replied, smiling sweetly at the girl.

"Why have you decided to come to Hogwarts, I heard the school in the Netherlands is very good?" Lily asked. Man that girl asked questions, she was nice, though.

"We had some problems with the… thoughts of the school. They were pretty racist, we didn't like that." She made up, to say that you let your math teacher be devoured by an elephant was not a good idea.

"Ah… I see, are you guys happy to be sorted int-" Lily was rudely interrupted by a boy with messy black hair and glasses.

"Oi, Evans, wanna go to Hogsmeade together?" The boy asked, sitting next to Lily.

"Sod off Potter!" Lily said, annoyed.

Potter didn't seem to notice them, but continued to torture Lily with terrible flirting tricks. Ethan cleared his throat and Potter finally looked at them.

"Oh hi, Ethan and Olivia was it, right. I'm James Potter, pleasure to meet you!" James said, shaking her hand and smiling at her.

"Do you play Quidditch?" She asked after smiling at him.

"Yeah, I love Quidditch, I'm a seeker, do you play Quidditch?" James asked, smiling.

"Yes, I play chaser, Ethan is waiter, we love Quidditch so much, we're definitely going to try out for the team." She said, nudging Ethan, who was talking to Lily, with her elbow.

Ethan didn't react and three guys sat next to James, Serious being one of them. This caught Ethan's attention.

"Hello Serious." They chorused together, much to the amusement of James.

She observed the other boys, one was small and… chubby, had tiny eyes and hair with no color. The other one had amber eyes and tawny hair and a rather kind face.

"My name is Sirius." Serious said.

"Yes, that's what we said, Serious." She replied, looking at Serious to see what his problem was.

"No you said Serious, my name is Sirius." Serious said.

"I don't really hear the difference, Serious." Ethan replied and she shrugged. Serious was weird.

She glanced back at the friends of Serious and James again, and smiled at the boys. The boy with the tawny hair smiled back kindly and the other one was too busy with his food to notice anything.

"Hi, I'm Olivia." She said while holding out her hand towards the boy.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you." Remus said, smiling a warm smile.

"I'm Ethan, nice to meet you Remus." Ethan said from next to her.

The boy next to Remus didn't react, but James told them it was Peter Pettigrew and that he loved food more than anything.

When dinner was over, McGonagall came walking towards them. "Nocte, Nocte, walk with me."

Jesus, that woman walked fast, they had to run to keep up with the woman. They finally stopped by some kind of portrait of a fat woman.

"Password?" the woman asked.

"_Fortitudo_" McGonagall said and the portrait opened.

They were faced by a room colored red and gold. There were a few couches and a fireplace, some windows and stairs probably leading towards dormitory's or something.

"This is the Gryffindor common room, now please follow me towards your _private _dormitories." McGonagall said and walked up to a large portrait of… was that a sloth around the woman's head?

"You may choose your password on your own, now excuse me, I have to prepare classes." McGonagall said and stalked away.

"We should take a password only we can say." Ethan said.

"Something only a Dutch person can say, you mean?" She asked, still looking at the sloth.

"Yes, something with the 'g' or the 'r' or anything Dutch in general." Ethan said, looking around him.

"Remember what we learned in first year, about World War II?" She asked.

"No."

"The Dutch used to ask the people to say "Scheveningen*" to find out if they were Dutch or German, the Dutch would say it with a harsh 'g' and the German, or any other, would say it with an 'sh'. It is a word only we can say, because English people can't say the 'g' as we can." She explained and on Ethan's face came a large pumpkin grin.

"Sister of mine, you're brilliant!" He exclaimed ruffling her hair.

"Our password will be Scheveningen." Ethan said to the woman with the sloth.

"You have chosen wisely, children." The woman said and the door opened.

*That thing about 'Scheveningen' is real. I was doing research for this story yesterday. Just try it on google translate.

That was chapter 3 already!


End file.
